


Off Topic

by firecat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Multi, Robots, redshirts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Spock temporarily derails an important meeting.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Off Topic

**Author's Note:**

> FFFC 100th Special Challenge  
> Table D: Fairytale/Fantasy/SciFi  
> Written for the prompt: 31. replaced by robots

It was Spock’s idea to replace security on the Starship Enterprise with robots.

“Captain,” he points out, “We lose far too many security members on away team. Either they get killed by life forms our sensors did not pick up, or they fail to wear gloves and bring infectious diseases back to the Enterprise. Robots will be more cost effective and we can program them to strictly adhere to safety protocols.”

For once, Bones agrees with Spock.

“Dammit, Jim, I’m a doctor, not a mechanic. But I’d rather have less to do in sickbay. And I don’t want to clean Antarean slime mold out of the diagnostic machinery ever again.”

“All right, all right, gentlemen,” says Kirk impatiently. “I’ll talk to the Starfleet Command tomorrow. Now, can we get on with the threesome? Spock, you’ve still got your trousers on.”


End file.
